


Я хочу целоваться всю ночь напролет

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, Teen Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, school au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз поставил себе цель в этом году - обязательно прийти на выпускной бал с парой и целоваться с ней всю ночь напролет. Но при выборе этой самой пары возникли некоторые трудности в лице Дерека Хейла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я хочу целоваться всю ночь напролет

**Author's Note:**

> Отбечено замечательными Накайрой и Олёлёкой

– Сразу нет, – безапелляционно заявила Малия и, громко хлопнув учебником, принялась собирать свои вещи в сумку.  
– Но почему?! – Стайлз вскинул руки и чуть не зашиб одного из учеников. Тот очень хмуро уставился на него, но ничего не произнес, только быстрее направился к выходу из кабинета. – У тебя ведь тоже нет пары на бал, я точно знаю. Я уточнял у Киры.  
– Серьезно? – взгляд Малии изменился с пренебрежительного на уставше неверящий. – Ты теперь собрался всех девчонок без пары донимать?  
– Почему сразу всех? – довольно убедительно удивился Стайлз и, вжавшись задницей в соседнюю парту, чтобы пропустить Малию вперед, упрямо последовал за ней. – На рождественской вечеринке мы неплохо тусили вместе и даже танцевали. Если бы я тебе был противен, ты меня отшила бы еще на первой шутке про Харриса. Я пять лет за Лидией ухаживал, так что способен с первого взгляда понять, когда девушка посылает "не-подходи-ко-мне" сигналы.

Стайлз на несколько шагов отстал от Малии – спасибо не очень широким коридорам и большим толпам школьников, но нагнал меньше, чем через минуту.

– Стайлз, для твоего сведения, – Малия начала говорить ровно в тот момент, когда Стайлз поравнялся с ней, и это было немного странно, потому что она не оборачивалась проверить, тут ли он. Хотя прекрасно доказывало, что Малия точно его тип – Стайлз с завидным постоянством западал на тех, кто временами нереально пугал. – Упоминать при девушке, которую собираешься пригласить на бал, что в течение долгих лет ухаживал за другой девушкой – это не самый лучший твой ход.  
– Зато доказывает, что я серьезно подхожу к делам любовным, – тут же парировал Стайлз.

Малия закатила глаза в очень знакомой, хейловской, манере, и резко открыла дверцу своего шкафчика, чуть не заехав Стайлзу по носу. Определенно, его тип.

– Ладно, – Стайлз вихрем обошел Малию и прислонился к соседнему шкафчику с другой стороны, – приведи хоть одну убедительную причину, почему мы не можем пойти на бал вместе.  
– Тогда ты от меня отстанешь?  
– Возможно.  
– Потому что я Хейл, а ты – это ты? – попыталась Малия, не забыв глубоко вдохнуть и успокоиться.  
– Ой, да брось! – тут же скривился Стайлз и продолжил уже уверенным голосом: – Ты хоть и Хейл, но не ходишь по школе как особа королевской крови. И тебе глубоко пофиг, что ты на верху социальной лестницы школы, а я болтаюсь где-то посерединке. В отличие от твоего тупого кузена.

На последней фразе Стайлза за их спинами, в метрах так пяти-шести дальше по коридору, послышался странный и довольно пугающий скрежет. Стайлз, естественно, тут же обернулся.  
То, что там обнаружился Дерек Хейл (его личное проклятье весь последний год), который сверлил его злобным взглядом – это Стайлза совсем не удивило. А вот повисшая лишь на одном креплении дверца шкафчика Дерека – это что-то новенькое.  
Стайлз сглотнул и поспешил отвернуться. Насколько же Дерек его терпеть не мог, что, увидев со своей кузиной, умудрился сломать дверцу шкафчика? Про количество приложенной силы Стайлз вообще попытался не думать. Как и про то, что Дерек мог каким-то магическим способом услышать, о чем они разговаривают. Вот это действительно за гранью добра и справедливости.

– Так, что скажешь? – вновь спросил Стайлз, предварительно прочистив горло, но Малия продолжала напряженно смотреть на Дерека. Она поджала губы, а взгляд стал рассеянным, словно Малия... прислушивалась к чему-то? Стайлз встряхнулся, отбрасывая от себя эту нелепую мысль, и помахал рукой перед лицом девушки. – Эй! Если ты думаешь, что я боюсь твоего чокнутого братца, то нет – я его абсолютно точно не боюсь... Ладно, он немного пугает. Сильно даже пугает. Но я его не боюсь.

Малия хмыкнула и, покачав головой, наконец-то перевела взгляд на него.

– Как же вы меня достали. Оба, – и прежде чем Стайлз успел хоть что-то спросить, яростно зашептала: – Когда я говорила, что "я Хейл, а ты – это ты", я имела в виду только то, что ты настолько задолбался смотреть, как Дерек уводит всех твоих подружек, что уже отчаялся и подкатил ко мне, надеясь, что он не опустится до заигрывания с собственной кузиной, а ты не станешь снова тем "неудачником, которого поимел Дерек Хейл".  
– Все совсем не так, – смущенно выдал Стайлз – и да, обычно врать у него получалось намного убедительнее.

...ведь вначале была Лидия. Прекрасная, как тысяча рассветов, Лидия с волосами клубнично-рыжего оттенка, телом феи и самым смертоносным умом на планете. Стайлз сам не верил своей удаче, когда лишь через две недели после того, как он слишком громко объявил Скотту, что его цель в этом году – обязательно прийти на выпускной бал с парой и целоваться всю ночь напролет, и после того, как проходивший мимо Дерек Хейл жестоко обстебал его за это, Лидия наконец-то кинула придурка-Джексона. Стайлз не мог не воспользоваться ситуацией, и Лидия, о чудо, согласилась. Но спустя всего лишь неделю Стайлз наблюдал, как Дерек уверенно кладет ей руку на талию и ведет в сторону подсобки.  
В себя Стайлз пришел только месяц спустя, попутно непонятно как начав встречаться с Хизер, и узнал, что Дерек уже разошелся с Лидией, и та вернулась к Джексону.  
А еще через три недели Дерек бросил Хизер, предварительно уведя ее с одной из шумных и пьяных вечеринок. Не то чтобы Стайлз очень огорчился – он начал встречаться с ней примерно так же, проснувшись с жутким похмельем в одной кровати.  
Дальше была Эрика, которая начала встречаться со Стайлзом исключительно ради спортивного интереса – как оказалось, ее больше интересовал Дерек, и она решила проверить слухи, уже активно к тому времени ходившие по школе. Стайлз даже никак не отреагировал, увидев, как Эрика довольно усаживается в пижонскую камаро Дерека, а тот улыбается ему своими кроличьими зубами. По правде говоря, Эрике, с ее умопомрачительно короткими юбками, шикарными декольте и шпильками, шевроле подходило куда больше, чем старый еле живой джип.  
С Эрикой Дерек провстречался ровно четыре дня.  
В принципе, можно было еще посчитать Киру, с которой Стайлз активно перемигивался последний матч, сидя на скамейке запасных, но Дерек навязался ей еще до того, как Стайлз вообще успел подойти.  
И как вишенка на торте – выпускной бал состоится уже завтра. А у Стайлза все еще нет партнерши.  
Так что да… Малия была права. Стайлз настолько не хотел остаться в одиночестве, что пошел уже на крайние меры.  
Кору Хейл уже пригласил Айзек, да и в любом случае Стайлз побоялся бы просто к ней подойти – с виду хрупкая как балерина, она с легкостью самолично оторвала бы ему яйца или чего хуже. А вот Малия… она была красивой, немного странной, так как бал ее в принципе не интересовал, да и в школе она чаще всего ходила одиночкой. И Малия действительно давала призрачную надежду, что ее Дерек увести не сможет.  
Малия снова задумалась, погрузившись в себя, вздохнула и покачала головой, прошептав что-то похожее на "трус несчастный", и развернулась к Стайлзу.

– Давай так, Стайлз, – она сложила руки на груди и окинула его внимательным взглядом. – Мы с тобой заключим небольшое пари на храбрость. Подойдешь к Дереку и скажешь ему то, что я напишу тебе на бумажке. Сделаешь это, и я с тобой пойду на выпускной. При условии, что к этому моменту ты все еще будешь без пары.  
– Ну я как-то сомневаюсь, что за пять минут обзаведусь девушкой, – пробурчал Стайлз, ощущая явственный дискомфорт от того, что все его чувства сейчас трубили о западне. И от пристального взгляда Малии. И от яростного – Дерека, сверлившего ему затылок, тоже становилось как-то не по себе.

Ведь Малия вполне может написать что-нибудь вроде "Пошел к черту, Дерек!" или "Дерек, у тебя самый стремный прикус в школе, и поэтому именно ты будешь тем неудачником, который придет на выпускной бал в одиночестве, ведь никакая девчонка не согласится позировать на парном фото с тобой". Ладно. Тут Стайлз, конечно погорячился – девчонки западали на Дерека всегда, и даже если бы его зубы были совсем кроличьими, это вряд ли бы их отпугнуло.  
Прикинув свои шансы на выживание и вспомнив, что за Малией никогда не водилась слава жестокой шутницы, Стайлз все же кивнул. Перспектива пойти с парой, пусть это и будет странная Малия Хейл, пересилила риск взбесить Дерека Хейла.

– Хорошо, я согласен.  
– Да неужто! – снова закатила глаза Малия и, достав из шкафчика потертый блокнот песочного цвета, вырвала листок. – Значит так, Стайлз. Подходишь к нему сейчас, разворачиваешь записку и читаешь вслух то, что я там напишу, – инструктировала Малия, быстро выводя что-то ручкой. – Открывать раньше нельзя. Иначе не считается, и я сделку аннулирую.  
Дописав, она дважды сложила листок и протянула его Стайлзу.  
– Вперед, мой бэтмен, – Малия даже самолично развернула и подтолкнула его в нужную сторону.

Коридор практически опустел, все уже разбрелись по классам, и кроме Стайлза, Малии и Дерека, который все еще пялился на него со странной смесью гнева и ожидания, осталось буквально десять человек. И это пугало не меньше, чем возможность получить отказ от Малии и в итоге все же остаться в одиночестве – прилюдно опозориться тоже очень не хотелось. Пусть даже им учиться осталось всего ничего.  
Дерек не спускал с него глаз, подобравшись и сжав кулаки, и какие-то несколько метров между ними показались Стайлзу путешествием по чертовой китайской стене. Ладони взмокли, а листок в кулаке жалобно хрустнул от слишком сильного давления. Оставалось всего несколько шагов, и тут бы Стайлзу задуматься, почему Дерек выглядит так, будто знает, что должно случиться, откуда ему вообще это знать – он стоял слишком далеко от них, не мог слышать, но Стайлза хватает лишь на то, чтобы обернуться в поисках поддержки к Малии.  
...которая в данный момент, похоже, оказывала всяческую поддержку Дереку – она вперилась в того "даже-не-думай-слинять" взглядом (Стайлз сам часто практиковал такой же на Скотте) и что-то яростно шептала, почти не разжимая губ.  
В голове промелькнула какая-то полубезумная мысль, которую Стайлз отложил в свой метафорический ящик "обдумать на досуге". Сейчас было немного не до этого. Поэтому он снова посмотрел вперед, чтобы оказаться нос к носу с Дереком Хейлом.  
Пережив совершенно ужасную секунду паники, Стайлз сглотнул и рефлекторно сделал шаг назад.

– Я... это...

Дерек вопросительно приподнял брови – Стайлз серьезно не понимал, как так можно, но у Дерека был свой язык жестов, бровями правда, – и всем видом показал, что ждет. И если бы не побелевшие костяшки пальцев и плотно сжатые губы, можно было бы сказать, что этот Дерек ничем не отличается от того Дерека, который вечно его задирал и отбивал у него девчонок.  
Но он нервничал. И непонятно как, но это чувство передавалось и Стайлзу.  
"Все, – решил Стайлз, – я сделаю это. И будь что будет".  
Глубоко вздохнув, как перед прыжком в воду, Стайлз решительно развернул листок Малии и быстро зачитал вслух:

– Дерек Хейл, не окажешь ли ты честь пойти со мной на ба... л... а... че?

Стайлз шокированно уставился на написанное и еще раз перечитал про себя. Перечитал снова, целиком и отдельно, проверяя каждое слово, и повернулся к Малии.  
Та широко ему улыбалась и показывала два больших пальца.

– Да, Стайлз, с радостью пойду, – послышался довольный голос Дерека.

Стайлз развернулся к нему, уже открыв рот и собираясь объяснить, что это все шутка Малии, и он ничего такого на самом деле не имел в виду, но увидел Дерека и так и замер. С открытым ртом.  
Гребанный Дерек Хейл просто лучился самодовольством и улыбался так ярко и открыто, как не улыбался ни одной из своих девиц.  
Над головами оглушительно раздался звонок, заставив всех окончательно расползтись по кабинетам, но Стайлза словно приморозили к полу.

– Я заеду за тобой завтра в шесть, – довольно осклабился Дерек и, хлопнув все еще пребывающего в ступоре Стайлза по плечу, закинул за спину рюкзак и ушел.  
– Знаешь, – произнесла Малия буквально через полминуты, подойдя к Стайлзу и приобняв его, – Дерек любит целоваться. Так что все останутся в выигрыше.  
– А...  
– Всегда пожалуйста.

И сдвинув Стайлза с совершенно не женской силой, Малия уверенно повела его на следующий урок.


End file.
